


Questionable & Unquestionable Things

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou thinks about Kenma Kozume and the subject of stuffing himself with food. It's a peculiar thing but, at least he loves the enjoyment that he gets when seeing him full to capacity. </p><p>Of not being too wordy with descriptions, it looked amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable & Unquestionable Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a request from tumblr. Thank you anon.
>
>> Hi! Would you be willing to write some stuffing/WG fic with Kenma Kozume from Haikyuu? Thanks! :3c

“I'm amazed at how you can still go on.” Kuroo ruffled Kozume's hair as he grabbed a spoon that had laid on the opposite side of him. With a body so small, the boy's mind surfaced in deep thoughts, thinking about what an amazing appetite that he had. It wasn't as if Kozume ate everything in plain sight, it was more of him being able to eat large amounts of food and not go through a major stomach ache. Still, Kuroo knew that particular trait of his since back in the day. He vividly remember him coming over for certain meal times of the day and finish everything without a complaint. He would certainly will but for him he would ask for seconds with no further thoughts. Plate over plate, Kozume cleaned off everything in a matter of minutes, shocking his parents and him as well. His mother would often joke about his mother doesn't cook him proper meals but that wasn't the problem. He just loved eating.

And that was it.

To this day, he never knew that Kozume can finish off a large carton of ice cream, a liter of soda, and a 'family size' bag of chips. He also never knew that not a single gag or complaint would come from his mouth. To put in simple matters, all of that eating that he done since childhood was paying off, especially for the junk food. Kuroo knew that Kozume had a strong relationship with junk food. He sometimes wonder if his parents were that much bad off cooking. It might be a possibility that he lives off on junk food and nothing else. Piles of contents coated in sweetness and tartness always surrounded the boy and like with other food he would finish it in no time. The wonders of him were endless, along with the questions that had deemed themselves unquestionable. Kuroo was a big eater himself but Kozume might have surpassed that definition long ago. Maybe 'glutton' would be a much preferred word.

Kuroo 's designated smirk appeared as Kozume filled his mouth with greasy contents of chips. Looking up from the bag, his face scrunched up in confusion. He knows what's coming from that mouth of his . And he's already prepared to say the worst.

“I know what you're going to say.”

“And yet you can't read my mind.” Chuckling, Kuroo successfully stolen the last remaining amount of ice cream as Kozume on the other end angrily looking at him.

“No need in getting pissed about it. I'll buy you another cartoon later on.”

“And you always get strawberry.” The boy moped.

Looking at the last remaining piece of the stolen food he playfully taps the spoon on Kozume's nose, leaving a smudge on the bridge.

“I'll let you pick. How 'bout it?” Persuasion ran from Kuroo 's mouth. He couldn't say no to that.

“You're a pain, you know that?” Wiping off the smudge, Kozume rummaged through the bag to get out the remaining crumbs, trying to not let the boy's annoyance get to him.

“I'm not a 'pain' when I give you belly rubs, now do I?” Smirking, Kuroo started to play with the spoon, his head continuously looking over at Kozume to see what kind of reaction he'll make. Everyday, he lives for his nonchalant reactions to particular things. Seeing him get his buttons pushed were moments that come in a lifetime. In all honesty, Kuroo grew fond of how Kozume grew embarrassed and awkward by comments and snide yet, joking remarks. Cheeks being redden by a compliment that's based on weight to his speech getting distorted when he notices something about his stomach. Just those little things sparked inside Kuroo .

“Shut up.” Out of all the comebacks Kozume had, that was the only one that came from him. He could deny the fact or yet stay in silence and eat his heart out with food. He could do any of those things but the only remark that he had, 'Shut up' was one of them.

“How original.” Kuroo got up from his seat and walked over to the back of his seat. Placing the spoon down, he managed to work his hands around Kozume's waist. Preparing for the worst, he knew that he would retaliate with something not pretty. Cursing him out to no end had been the best option for him in times like these. Kuroo knew every word in Kozume's dictionary and yet when he does something like this, it doesn't bother him. Hell, it actually makes it more adorable to say it in the least.

As the minutes go by so does his's patience. Here is Kuroo , standing and already prepared what's coming to him, and the boy sitting down doesn't even move a muscle. All the muscles that he's been moving were his mouth and hands, not his body.

“I'm in no energy for that today.” Kozume finally spoke out his reason. Both eyebrows raised up as he still continued to massage his stomach, now gently pinching on his visible love handles. “Guess because all of that eating.” Kuroo playfully suggests, careful not to cause him any discomfort. Muffling sounds came from him as he covered his mouth to hide a burp. Leaning over to one of his ears, Kuroo spoke in a soft tone and said, “Just by holding on these I can tell that you're gaining weight.” Emphasizing his words, the boy pinched his love handles with a little more pressure causing the boy in front of him to let out an inaudible moan. “Quit it.” Groaned Kozume who shifts himself in his seat. “Do you really want me to?” Kuroo questioned him in playful earnest, still massaging his sides. “Really want me to stop rubbing out all the areas that are painful,” His hands lower themselves around Kozume's abdomen area and with gentle ease, started to knead around it. “Have you been gaining weight? I didn't remember seeing your stomach grow to this size. Guess those eating habits from when we were kids are starting to pack on you, yeah?” Kuroo 's tone was light as day and hearing how it came out of him with no second thoughts pissed him off to no end.

“That could be a possibility.” Kozume said with irritation laced in his voice. Kuroo knew that he had hit a nerve with him and tried calming him down with applying pressure to points that relieved his discomfort. “You know, you look adorable like this.” Hints of playfulness were left out and what followed was a peck on Kozume's neck. The boy's hard look of his face soften as he stiffened another burp. “So, you like seeing me stuffed with nothing but junk food, along with burping and groaning all over the place?” Kuroo nodded while continuing on with the massage. Rolling his eyes, the boy looked up to face the boy whose face had buried in his hair. “I was resting my precious head on yours.” The boy let out a fake complain, ruffling Kozume's hair again. He ignored him and got up from his chair, sliding it back in place. Both of his hands took Kuroo 's place and he looked up to face him, signature smirk and all that jazz.

“Looks like you're going to explode.” He walked over just to gently poke at Kozume's bulging stomach.

“Yeah,” Wincing in pain the boy let out a loud belch, enough to started him in surprise. “I needed that.” His face flushed a dark red.

“I can tell.” Kuroo nodded and grabbed his wallet that laided on the table. “Want to go to the store now and get some more stuff to relieve that stomach of yours?”

Kozume blinked in tiredness. “Might as well.” he started to walk his way to the door, putting on his shoes and waiting for Kuroo to follow suit. Oh, how he was going to regret this.

“I've got 4070yen. Everything is on me.” Right beside him, he flashed the amount of cash that he had in his hand and walked over to the door. Showing a faint smile, Kozume grab the door knob, only taken off by the other. “Let me do the honors, since you don’t have the energy for it.” His face looked at him with signs of confusion until something sparked in his mind that Kuroo was referred to what he said earlier in their bantering. The boy's face turned an ugly grimace and knocked the boy's hand away. Walking out of the house, the words “When will you be dumped into hell?” echoed around the boy. Responding only with laughter the boy closed the door and locked the keys to his house.

“Never!” He said, voice filled with exaggeration.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for requests. [Shoot me a message here!](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
